Reverse Engineered
by Booksaboutnothing
Summary: Taking place in season 10, before the registration act. AU. Oliver and Black Canary investigate an arms dealer who may have Kryptonian technology. But just who is this mysterious company? And where did their advanced technology come from?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Up in Watchtower, Oliver Queen, also known as Green Arrow, was in contact with Black Canary, Dinah Lance. Dinah was overseas in Moscow investigating a lead into some very suspicious weapons deals which Oliver and the rest of the league thought may have been reverse engineered from Kryptonian technology. Oliver hadn't gotten Clark involved yet as he had other issues to deal with.

"I've managed to track down the manufacturer of the weapons," Dinah reported.

"Who's making them?" Oliver asked.

"Some group known as Jurkutė Industries, they're apparently Lithuanian based but a lot of their business seems to run through Moscow here." Dinah reported.

"Have you managed to acquire any of the technology to see if it actually is Kryptonian?" Oliver asked.

"No," Dinah replied. "I started to get close but I the meet go cancelled. I think they're on to my cover, I think it might be blown."

"Alright, don't push it too much we've got no idea what these people are capable of," Oliver said. "I'm going to join you overseas and see if we can infiltrate these people to maybe get a hand on something."

"Alright, when can I expect you?" Dinah asked.

"I've got to handle a few things here first, but I should be there in two days. Let me know if anything happens." Oliver said.

"Okay I'll see you in a few days," Dinah said before signing off.

"Plan a trip?" Tess Mercer asked as she entered Watchtower.

"Yes but not the pleasure kind," Oliver replied. "Tomorrow I'm going to Moscow, so I'll need you to watch things for me while I'm gone."

"That's not a problem I practically do that while you're here anyway," Tess said.

"Oh that's a good one," Oliver said sarcastically.

"So what are you going to Moscow for?" Tess asked.

"We're looking into a group known as Jurkutė Industries," Oliver said. "They've been dealing with some weapons which seem to be Kryptonian in origin. I'm wonder if they had contact with Zod and his Kandorians, or perhaps they discovered and reverse engineered something Kryptonian."

"Have you told Clark about this?" Tess inquired.

"There's no need," Oliver said. "He's got enough on his plate as it is trying to deal with this coming darkness. I'll only tell Clark if I think I need his help handling this."

"Okay," Tess agreed. "I'll try and find out what I can about this Jurkutė Industries for you."

"Okay, I've got to handle a board meeting but I'll be on my plane at about seven and in the air fifteen minutes after that so contact me when I'm airborne with whatever you find out."

Oliver was on his plane and in the air heading to Europe when he got a video conference call from Tess.

"Hey Tess," Oliver said. "What did you find out?"

"Well up until about a year ago this Jurkutė Industries didn't even exist," Tess replied. "And unfortunately there isn't a lot out there about them. All I can see in here is that it was founded by a Danis Jurkutė, a former Soviet bio-engineer; apparently did some research in cloning. There's a lot about his daughter, a Jurgita Jurkutė, who won the 2007 Miss Lithuania, apparently she's the VP of sales for the company. The rest of it isn't particularly useful, unless you have an overwhelming need to know her cup size or her dress size."

"Normally I'd be intrigued but not today," Oliver replied.

"Alright, well officially the company is listed as a technologies company," Tess said. "But obviously Lithuania isn't a highly regulated country, so that means little. The company doesn't have a main computer network that's connected to the internet, so I can't go looking into them at all. Obviously they're very worried about hackers. Obviously they have some major secrets if they are that worried about them being discovered."

"That's not a lot to go on, but at least it gives me some idea on what to expect," Oliver said. "Keep looking, I'll call you just before I reach Moscow."

Dinah was waiting for Oliver as he got off the plane.

"While you were on your way over here I found out that Jurgita Jurkutė is here in Moscow, probably to make a sale of some sort, or to oversee a transaction." Dinah reported. "Apparently she's staying at the Baltschug Kempinski Hotel."

"Hmm, that's where I'm staying," Oliver said.

"I thought you wanted to keep a low profile," Dinah said. "Why stay at the most high profile Hotel in the city?"

"I'm Oliver Queen, I can't keep a low profile in Moscow," Oliver replied. "I mean I just arrived on a private jet, it would seem weird if I stayed anywhere else."

"Alright, so what's your plan?" Dinah asked.

"We keep an eye on her, and we'll follow her back to Lithuania," Oliver said. "Hopefully she'll lead us somewhere useful."

Oliver checked into the Hotel and while he was talking to the clerk at the front desk Dinah was able to sneak and check the computer and find out which room Jurgita Jurkutė was staying in. She then met back up with Oliver as he went to the elevator.

"So which room is she in?" Oliver asked.

"It's on the same floor as you," Dinah replied.

"Alright, once we're sure the rooms empty we'll do a quick search, maybe we'll find something in it." Oliver said. "But chances are she wouldn't keep anything in her room."

After Oliver had settled into his room, which included unpacking all of his Green Arrow supplies, Dinah made a quick trip down the hall and checked the room, knocking on the door and the hurrying down the hall and pretending to struggle with her key card. A blonde woman, who didn't look like Jurgita's picture from the file opened the door, looked around and then closed it. Dinah finally opened the door and entered the room.

"There was some other woman in the room who answered the door," Dinah reported.

"A friend?" Oliver asked.

"Perhaps, maybe security?" Dinah suggested. "She was a little tough looking."

"Alright, well since the room is occupied we'll set up monitoring equipment; once we're sure it's empty we'll make our move."

They set up a small undetectable camera in the hall that monitored the door. They took turns keeping track of who entered the hotel suite. However the room was never unoccupied. They saw Jurgita return and few minutes later the other woman left. After a day of watching her room with nothing happening, Jurgita checked out. Oliver and Dinah followed her to the airport where she boarded an Aeroflot, Il-96 bound for Vilnius, Lithuania. Oliver and Dinah took Oliver's jet ahead to Lithuania and got off the plane earlier than Jurgita and her fellow traveller. They rented a car and followed Jurgita as she left the airport and boarded a limousine. The limousine turned into what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse and Dinah and Oliver lost sight of it. The stopped the car and got out and proceeded to the warehouse on foot.

"What do you think this place is?" Oliver asked as checked that his hand crossbow was ready.

"No idea, but I don't like this. I think they knew we were following them," Dinah said.

They entered the dark warehouse but couldn't make out anything in the darkness. Suddenly the lights came on and Dinah and Oliver found themselves in a bad position with Jurgita, her blonde bodyguard and two men all pointing guns at them.

"You will tell me, why you are following me," Jurgita insisted in accented English.

"What, no please? Don't you have manner here, or did the Soviets not give those back?" Oliver asked.

The blonde woman fired a three round burst from her PP-19 that hit the ground a mere inch away from Oliver's foot and just barely ricocheted past him.

With nearly superhuman reflexes Oliver brought his hand crossbow up and to bear on Jurgita.

"I suggest you all lower your weapons or your boss is gonna get it," Oliver threatened.

None of them moved immediately, but eventually Jurgita nodded and they lowered their weapons, however both Oliver and Jurgita kept their weapons trained on each other.

"Not going to lower yours?" Oliver asked.

"Not until you lower yours," Jurgita replied.

"Well then I guess we're at a bit of a stalemate here," Oliver commented. "Unless…"

Dinah understood the hint and unleashed her Canary Cry, Jurgita and her follower all covered their ears from the sound. However inside the large warehouse the sound echo and rebounded back towards them. Dinah was unaffected by it, however Oliver was not so fortunate, as he reached up towards his ears to cover them he accidently fired his crossbow. The bolt flew true and struck Jurgita square in the chest. She fell to the ground struggling to breathe. Despite the noise the blonde woman struggled over to Jurgita and tried to drag her into the limousine. The two men opened fire with their AKS-74U carbines, but the fire was erratic. Dinah and Oliver ran away from the warehouse.

"That did not go well," Oliver commented as they got clear. "Not well at all."

"Let's just get back to America," Dinah replied. "Perhaps we can get Clark to look in on this."

"No, I think I'm gonna get Bart to give it a go next," Oliver replied. "Still let's get out of here."

As they ran to the car the limousine came racing out of the warehouse at high speed.

"Should we follow them," Dina asked as she got into the driver seat.

"No," Oliver replied. "They're probably going to get medical attention. Let's just get back to the airport and go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well that trip was a waste," Dinah complained as she and Oliver raced back to Vilnius International Airport.

"Maybe not," Oliver said. "All of my arrows have GPS trackers on them that activate when fired."

He opened up a small computer that showed an overhead map of the area.

"Wherever they're taking her it isn't a hospital," Oliver stated.

"Do you want to turn around and check it out?" Dinah asked.

"No, they'll be ready for us. I'll just track the location and then get Bart to check it out." Oliver answered.

The two heroes continued on to the airport.

The limousine raced to a large complex of two and three story buildings on the outskirts of Vilnius. It raced past a purple and black sign that read Jurkutė Industries. It skidded to a stop in front of one of the largest buildings. The blonde woman got out of the passenger seat beside the driver and ordered the two men to carry Jurgita Jurkutė into the building. The young business woman and former model was bleeding profusely from the arrow that was lodged in her chest and was struggling to breath. As the two men were carrying Jurgita into the building a grey haired man came out of the building.

"Żivilė, what happened?" the man asked.

"We were followed and attack by some Americans, Mr. Jurkutė." the blonde woman replied.

"Get her to the cloning lab quick," Danis Jurkutė ordered. "Quick, before she expires."

The two men led by Danis Jurkutė and followed by the blonde woman, Żivilė, made their way into the building. Jurkutė opened the door to a laboratory filled with large expensive equipment.

"Put her down there," Jurkutė ordered, pointing at a machine that slightly resembled an MRI machine.

As soon as they set her down Jurkutė went straight to work. He lowered something that resembled an optometrist's phoropter over her face. He went over to a computer terminal and the device flashed blue light in a few quick strobes. He then pulled the device away.

"Help me bring over the blank," Jurkutė said to Żivilė.

He went to the far side of the room where there were a series of large cylinders that were filled with a thick blue liquid. He selected one and pushed a button and mechanical lift lowered it down onto a stretcher-like carrier. With assistance from Żivilė they wheeled it over to a second MRI type machine and they lifted the cylinder onto the machine. Jurkutė then attached a hose to the cylinder and the liquid was slowly drained out. As it was drained out the form of a person became visible. However this did not look like a normal person, whoever it was, was bald and had no real defined facial features, in fact it did not even appear to have a gender.

Jurkutė went to work on the computer, he looked over at his daughter.

"I was hoping not to test this so soon," he muttered under his breath.

The machine that Jurgita was lying on enclosed her in a glass tube and scanner then ran down the length of her body. As soon as it finished the glass tube retracted and on the other machine a similar scanner began running down the length of the strange genderless person.

As Żivilė and the two men watched in a fascination the genderless being began to take on features. Light brown hair began growing out of its head, and it began to take on female genitalia. In amazement they watched as the being began to look more and more like Jurgita. Danis Jurkutė removed the glass cylinder and placed another one of the phoropter devices over the face of this clone of Jurgita. He activated and it flashed several times and suddenly the clone sat up right, brushing the device aside. She looked left and was somewhat startled and seemingly disoriented until she looked right and saw herself lying dying next to her.

Upon seeing this she sat up and strange eerie smile spread across her face.

"Is this Project Daiktavardis father?" the clone of Jurgita asked.

"It is," her father replied.

The clone of Jurgita smiled and then reached down and with one hand easily broke the neck of the real Jurgita, ending her suffering.

"Looks like it was success," Jurgita said.

"Okay looks like we found where they took her," Oliver said as he checked the computer once they were on board the plane and in the air.

"The company headquarters?" Dinah asked somewhat surprised.

"Well perhaps they have their own medical facility," Oliver said. "I can see not wanting this incident to be public."

"True," Dinah agreed. "But do you really think they're keeping secrets there?"

"It's a good a place as any to start looking," Oliver said. "I'll get Tess to see if she can find anything out about the security there before we send Bart."

The next day, back in Watchtower Oliver had debriefed Tess and Bart on what had happened over in Europe.

"So you want me to go to Lithuania? At this time of year?" Bart asked somewhat indignantly.

"This could be very serious," Oliver said. "We can't wait around until it's summer and you like the temperature. Besides it's only fall, it's not nearly as bad as winter."

"Alright, alright," Bart begrudgingly agreed.

"I'm trying to find anything I can about this place, but it looks like besides contracting out the work to build the foundations for the complex they completed all the work themselves," Tess said.

"What?" Oliver asked. "That's not possible, I mean they must have sub-contracted something, computers, security equipment."

"From the proposal submitted to the municipal government, all of that stuff was to be made in house." Tess said.

"How can a start-up company like that be able to build their own security equipment, computer network and all that stuff?" Oliver wondered.

"Maybe you were right," Tess said. "Maybe they were assisted by one of Zod's followers. I mean you saw how quickly Zod was able to build up his company which constructed those Solar Towers. It was humanly impossible."

"But all of the Kandorians are no longer on the planet," Oliver said. "And I don't think Zod would have appreciated them working with humans."

"Maybe not," Tess replied. "But perhaps one of them ended up over there and just did what was necessary. I mean keep in mind, they didn't have their powers at first."

"I don't think all of the Kandorians were completely loyal to Zod," Bart added. "I mean it's only natural to want to look out for yourself, this could be a case of that."

"It's possible," Oliver agreed. "But until we have any evidence it's just speculation. That's why you need to go check this place out Bart. I'm counting on you to assess just how serious a problem this is and if we need to get Clark involved."

"What about this chick, Jurgita? Do you think she survived?" Bart asked.

"I don't know," Oliver replied. "From what I can tell my shot pierced her lung, she may have survived but she'll probably be in intensive care. But who knows what other technology they may have. She may be perfectly fine."

"Alright," Bart sighed. "I'll be back in a flash."

Bart arrived at the location in Lithuania, after surveying the grounds he decided to search through each of the buildings. The first two buildings offered up nothing interesting as he sped through faster than the eye could see. However the third building was different. There were several security doors that he couldn't bypass, however he took a good look past them at what he could see. The building did not appear to have weapons development but some sort of medical facility. He was on his way out and suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a woman following him, moving just as fast as he was moving. It took Bart a moment to realize that this was the Jurgita person that had been shot, and another moment to realize he had been caught. He moved quickly to try and knock her back with a push but she didn't move. Bart was caught completely off guard as with a simple shove with one hand she launched him out and through the glass doors of the building.

Bruised, but otherwise fine Bart picked himself up off the ground. He looked around for Jurgita but didn't see her.

"Looking for me?" he heard a voice ask in accented English.

Bart looked up and saw her floating in the air above him. Not quite comprehending he noticed her eyes glow red and saw a wave of heat plough through the air towards him. Realizing the danger Bart quickly sped away, constantly looking back to see if she was following him.

Bart arrived back in Watchtower out of breath, his clothes tattered and a few cuts and scrapes on his body. Both Tess and Oliver looked at him with confusion.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"That Jurgita chick is still alive," Bart replied. "Are you sure you shot her with an arrow?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Oliver replied.

"Did it have kryptonite on it or something, because she was exhibiting Kryptonian powers man," Bart said.

"But, she's not Kryptonian…" Oliver said. "How is that possible?"

"What powers did she exhibit?" Tess asked.

"She had the speed, the strength, she could fly and she had the heat vision," Bart answered.

"It's not Prometheus," Tess said. "Prometheus didn't grant flight or heat vision."

"So what other possibilities are there?" Oliver asked.

"Who knows," Tess replied. "But this definitely confirms that they've got their hands on some sort of Kryptonian Technology, I think we should tell Clark about this."

"No," Oliver disagreed. "If we're dealing with Kryptonians I've got a better idea."

_Prize to anyone who can guess the source of cloning inspiration I used. Send your in review or as a PM._


End file.
